


Exceeded Expectations IV Recovery

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Tom’s pretty smart, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frostpudding, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is a goddam genius, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Trickster Loki (Marvel), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Tom appeals to Thor for help, and they go to Odin to try to get Loki back from the dead.





	Exceeded Expectations IV Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally intended to end this series with the last part, but I just couldn’t do it. I love writing these two too much. As it happened, Easter coincided with me finishing this, so I figure it had to be a sign, mixing of mythologies aside.

A week after Loki's death, there was a knock at Tom's door. When he opened it, there was no doubt who the visitor was. It was a very stressed and anxious God of Thunder.

“Thor. I'm so glad to see you. I was hoping you'd come, because I hadn't worked out how to reach you.”

“Please, I need to know what happened. I know my brother had been obsessed with you for some time. He would often cloak himself from Heimdall, but never for so long as last time. When he died, Heimdall saw the Valkyrie carry him away from here.”

“He went after the last golden apple. For me.”

“What? Odin had forbidden anyone from doing that. Hundreds have tried, and most of them are dead. When I almost died, he forbade anyone else from trying, under penalty of life in the dungeon.”

“Yes, Loki mentioned something to that effect after the first time. That it would go badly for him if Odin found out. For him, I guess death was preferable to life in prison.”

“The first time?”

“Yes. He failed and nearly died the first time, but he went back. I had no idea what he was doing until he came back to me mortally wounded. He fell through the portal and died in my arms.”

“Why would he do that? No one has ever gotten close to the apple. I cannot believe he would try again, knowing he would fail, even for someone he loved.”

“Ironically, he has never once said that word to me. But, he didn't fail. Even though it cost him his life, he got the apple and brought it back here. Even dying, he did what no one else had ever done. And he did it for me. I haven't been able to think about anything else.”

Thor was silent for a few moments, then “Where is it?”

“I ate it.”

“Ah. Of couse. What mortal wouldn't want another five thousand years?”

“You misunderstand me. I ate that apple for one reason, and it's why I need to ask for your help. I'm going to go get him.”

“Go get him? From Valhalla? There is no possible way either Odin or the Valkyries would permit such a thing, even for Loki or me. It would set a very bad precedent. There would be chaos.”

“Then, either we change his mind or we don't tell him until it's done. Loki is your brother. He died for me. You can either help me or stay out of my way, but I will do this. Even if you don't help me, I have a couple thousand years to sort it out, and I'm a fairly smart guy.”

“I'm beginning to see what he saw in you.” Thor shook his head. “All right. I'm sure I'm going to regret this, but let's go get my brother. I have no idea how Odin is going to take this.”

They walked outside and stood in the center of a burned-out circle in the lawn. Thor thrust his hammer dramatically upward and said “Sorry about your lawn. Heimdall, bring us back.”

They travelled through the rainbow-colored wormhole and arrived in Asgard. Tom could not help but be impressed by, well, everything he saw, but there was a glaring discrepancy in travel methods.

“So, we're using the Bifrost. But, Loki always used portals, which seem to be significantly less cumbersome and obvious. Although much less dramatic, I'll give you that.”

“The Valkyries are the only ones with portal technology, passed down to them millenia ago to help them fulfill their purpose. That tech was not meant to be used by anyone else, but Loki figured it out. He was the only one other than the Valkyries who could do it. He was never one to be constrained much by rules, unless they benefited him.”

Thor smiled a little wistfully.

“Heimdall, this is Thomas, the mortal Loki was with on Midgard.”

The enormous god nodded and said “Welcome to Asgard. I'm sorry we didn't meet under better circumstances.”

“Me, too. Thank you.”

Since Thor didn't mention any other part of their conversation, Tom didn't, either.

****

At Thor's suggestion, they approached Odin in an informal setting intead of an official audience, which could take days to set up. Tom told the entire story, hoping Odin would at least listen, if not agree, yet.

“So, you are here with the intent of convincing me to allow Loki to leave Valhalla and return to life in the Nine Realms. Even if I were to allow such a thing, which I would not, I cannot grant it to you. Loki is not in Valhalla.”

Tom and Thor shot each other confused looks.

“What do you mean? He died in my arms. I saw the Valkyrie take him on her winged horse. So did Heimdall.”

“Nevertheless, as of this morning, he is no longer there.”

“You mean—what—he escaped?” Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“It would appear so. And, wherever he is, he should stay out of my sight. If he returns to Asgard, I will be forced to deal with him appropriately, both for the apple and for Valhalla.”

“Thank you, sire. We understand,” said Thor, poking Tom with an elbow and backing away. Tom followed suit.

“My God! He did—what, exactly?—just walked out of Valhalla? Portaled, maybe? Has that ever happened before?”

“Never in all our history. It seems Odin wants it to just go away and not have to acknowledge it publicly. Acknowledging it might make others think about it, and that would be unacceptable.”

“Thank you for bringing me here, Thor. You were every bit the man I'd hoped you'd be. Now, would you send me home? I'm betting that's where Loki will be.”

“Be well, Thomas. My brother is fortunate to have you.”

****

When Tom walked through his door, Loki, in casual green and gold, was stretched out on the sofa, reading.

“I've been waiting for you, Thomas. I detected Thor's scent here. Did you and Thor go to Asgard to try to get me back?”

“Yes. Thor agreed to help me, but you were already gone.”

“Spending a few thousand years with that rabble, doing nothing but eating and training for Ragnarok, without you there? I would rather be space dust. But, I am humbled by your devotion.”

“Says the god who literally died for me. Now, take me to bed or lose me forever.”

“I don't understand.”

“It's from an old movie called Top Gun. Goose...never mind. Take your clothes off.”

““As you wish.” As he undressed, six brand new scars became apparent. Big ones.

“Don't worry. I'm not keeping all of them. I only need one.”

“They're starting to sound like cats that followed you home.”

Tom undressed as Loki watched. They didn't make it to the bedroom before Loki had him pinned to the carpet, holding him down by his hands. Loki’s mouth covered his in a slow, deep kiss that quickly became more urgent. Tom kissed the exquisite white neck he’d thought never to kiss again and lost himself in the emerald eyes that met his.

“Since I can no longer call you mortal, I promise I'll be gentle this time, human,” Loki said, laughing.

“No you won't. Don’t make promises you have no intention of keeping.”

Loki breathed into Tom's ear. “I want you right now more than ever. I need to feel your mouth on me.”

He rolled them over and pushed Tom's head down to his already-hard cock. As soon as the human's lips touched it, Loki's eyes closed, his back arched, and he breathed a huge sigh.

“By all the gods in Asgard, Thomas, there is nothing so wondrous as that.”

“I don't want you gentle,” Tom said softly, looking up at Loki over the tip of the dripping cock touching his lips.

“Remind yourself what you died for. Fuck me so hard I'll never forget who I belong to.”

And, Loki did.


End file.
